


Meeting the Mandalorian

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: The Mandalorian and his Bounty Hunter [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Branding, F/M, Hutts (Star Wars), Implied Sexual Content, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Episode: s01e01 The Mandalorian, Slavery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Former member of the Rebel Alliance, Avakris Lavcri, is sold into Imperial slavery just before the Empire falls. Some time after, her slave owner is told he must sell her to the Hutts. Going against orders, he contacts a bounty hunter and gives her freedom.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Mandalorian and his Bounty Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Meeting the Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mando fanfic! Will try to update every Monday or whenever each part is completed. This part takes place before the start of the TV show, but after Episode 6: The Return of the Jedi.

When I was about 18 or 19, I joined the Rebel Alliance. I heard claims of the Empire destroying entire planets and saw firsthand what they did to people who didn't cooperate. I watched friends die as they fought to keep the Empire out of their hometowns.

I was with the Rebel Alliance for about two years as a mechanic until a snitch ratted out our base to an Imperial slave owner. Some of us were killed outright for resisting but the rest of us, especially those with specified skills, were sold into slavery.

I was sold to an Imperial Lieutenant General named Elizec Polkin and a few months after that, the Empire fell. I was forced to repair all Imperial ships that would land in Brillus, on the planet Teand-728. The number of repairs I needed to do increased significantly after the Empire was shattered. 

I have seen cruel owners who beat their slaves senseless for the smallest mistake and owners who left their slaves outside or in a barn to sleep. Luckily, Elizec - or Eli as I came to call him - was rather kind. He always ensured I had all my basic needs met and instead of making me stay in the slave bunkers, he offered me a room in his house. He was the type of slave owner to punish only when a task was immensely ruined, such as when I mixed up a few wires in a patrol cruiser which immediately caused a small fire.

The punishments weren't too severe, usually a few lashings or low rations. Some days I would forget I was a slave the way I was treated, but the Imperial sigil burned into my wrist reminded me of my harsh reality.

A year after service to Eli, he began offering me credits, more rations, better clothing, and other luxuries many slaves could barely afford, but at a cost. If I did favors for him, I would be rewarded. He never forced me into his bed or anything. He waited for me to make the first move, always making sure I was comfortable. This went on for the next 5 years.

"Why do you sleep with me?" He asked me one morning, as I reached over him to grab a pack of cigarettes. I grabbed a lighter and lit the cigarette, taking a long drag before answering him.

"The luxuries are nice." I said.

"So, you're using me?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Really? I'm letting you use my body so I can have a few extras in my existence as a slave."

"I didn't mean to offend." He said, moving to kiss me on the forehead as I took another drag from my cigarette.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, getting up and pulling one of his long shirts over my head.

"A bit. Just a small breakfast please Ava, I have an important meeting with High General Datell in a few hours."

Days like this were very domestic, and it felt almost like we were a couple. Almost. Until the scar on my wrist loomed into sight and I was reminded that I was not a housewife but a slave. Eli had given me one day off a week to maintain his house, which was a welcome change from playing with wires and listening to grinding metal all day. I made Eli breakfast, changed, then started on some chores. 

"Can you make sure the garden is taken care of today? I've noticed the weeds are bad this week."

"Of course." I said.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later." He said, kissing me on the top of my head before heading out the door.

Every time he left me alone, I had the same thought cross my mind - run. But I knew if I ever tried to get past the town's gates without an escort, I would be shot.

A few hours later, I was still doing chores when Eli walked in, looking upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tentatively walking towards him.

"Please Ava, sit down for this." He said, pulling a chair out for me. I sat down and he moved to sit across from me.

"What's wrong, Eli?" I asked, my heart racing in my chest.

"Ava, High General Datell decided a few slaves should be sold to the Hutts to gain favor with them and to get some extra credits." He said grimly.

"No." I said, beginning to guess where the conversation was headed.

"It was a random selection. You were one of the 30 slaves selected to go to Hilvou, one of the planets run by the Hutts."

"I'm not going!" I said, slamming my hands on the table as I stood up.

"No. You're not." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I went to the Guild location here and opened a job for potential bodyguards. Once someone takes the job, you go with them." He explained.

"When am I going to Hilvou?"

"In one week. So hopefully someone takes the job before then." He said. "Now let’s go pack."

I didn't have much to pack, just a few outfits. Eli handed me a small bag of credits.

"How much is this?" I asked.

"About a thousand. I wish I could have grabbed more for you, but everything is tracked and recorded."

"I understand. But why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

"Because I've grown fond of you the past few years and I'd be damned if I stood by and let your life go to shit." He said. 

"Thank you." I said, moving to kiss him on the cheek. 

The rest of the day went by without incident. The next evening, as I was preparing dinner, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Eli said, getting up from where he was reading. I heard voices chatting and Eli appeared in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, just cover up that Imperial mark." He said, tossing a cloth at me. I did as he said and a moment later an armored figure entered the kitchen.

"Ava, this Mandalorian is taking you away from here. Go get your things." Eli said. I ran upstairs, grabbed my bag, and headed back downstairs.

"Let's go." The Mandalorian said, turning to leave the house.

"Good luck Ava." Eli said to me.

"Thank you." I said. "Goodbye."

I followed the Mandalorian out of the house, through the streets, and to the hangars. He opened the cargo door on his ship, which looked to be Pre-Empire. It seemed to be in decent condition. I followed him onboard. He climbed up to the cockpit and I sat down in the cargo area. 

We took off and I had no idea where we were going, but anywhere was better than slavery by the Hutts. I removed the cloth that covered my slave mark and began scratching at it. When the Mandalorian started climbing down the ladder to the cargo bay, I quickly covered the mark.

"I'm not too sure what the job meant by bodyguarding, so I'm just going to take you with me as I collect bounties. That fine with you?"

"Yeah. I don't really have a choice." I said.

For the next few days, the Mandalorian would collect bounties and freeze them in carbon until they could be delivered. I was heating up a can of food when Mando came down to see me.

"Can I have today's credits?"

"Sure." I said, moving to my bag. I grabbed the small bag I kept my credits in and dumped the contents. There were 85 credits. I was short of the 200 I owed him. 

I stood up and cautiously approached him. I was worried that he'd throw me in carbonite and take me back if I didn't have enough credits.

"This is all I have." I said, handing him the credits.

"That's not enough." He said, pocketing them.

"I know." I said, my voice cracking. "But I have nothing."

"Why pay for a job if you can't afford it?"

"Because of this." I said, unwrapping the cloth around my Imperial mark. "I'm an Imperial slave. My owner gave me enough to get me away from the system."

"Why would he do that?"

"l was going to be sold to Hutts in Hilvou. He didn't want to flush my crappy life down the drain."

"But wasn't he responsible for your crappy life?"

"No. Some snitch in the Rebel Alliance is. My owner, Eli, was a decent man compared to some of the other Imperial slave owners I've seen." 

He was silent.

"Please let me stay here. I can't go back now. They'd probably kill me or worse. Please." I begged, falling to my knees and sobbing.

"I'll get you started in the Guild. But every job I help you on, I get 60 percent. Deal?"

"Deal." I said. "Thank you."

The Mandalorian took me straight to the Guild after our chat. Mando left me on the ship and when he came back, he tossed a bounty puck into my lap. I activated it and it showed the target's face, name, last known location, and the bounty price.

"You kill the target; you get paid and you'll be part of the Guild." Mando explained.

"I've only killed Stormtroopers." I said.

"Bounties are a little bit tougher." He said. "But this bounty is ex-Imperial so it should be a bit therapeutic for you."

I chuckled as Mando plugged the coordinates into his ship, who I learned was called Razor Crest. We jumped into hyperspace and were at the targeted planet in a matter of minutes. As he started the landing sequence, I strapped myself into one of the passenger seats.

When we landed, we were a few kilometers from the bounty's last known location. We began walking towards it, the planet vast and empty. Mando handed me a blaster as a few houses came into view.

"Be on your guard." He said, pulling out a tracking beacon. "We're almost there."

When we were just outside the building, the beacon was beeping consistently. 

"This is all you." Mando said. "I'm only here if things go south."

I knocked on the door and the bounty, Marrik Buoire, opened the door. I held up the puck and he sighed as he let Mando and I in.

"A Mandalorian and a slave come to me to collect a bounty." Marrik said. I quickly checked my wrist to make sure it was still covered and was relieved when it was.

"How do you know I'm a slave?" I asked, raising my blaster.

"Seems someone wants you back." Marrik said, activating a puck similar to the Guild's and sliding it across a table to me. I picked it up and saw my face, my name, my last known location, and the price on my head.

"5 thousand credits." I said. "That's high for a slave."

"You have a wanted skillset." Marrik said.

"Enough." I said. "Now, I can kill you now, or I can kill you as you try to run."

He bolted towards me and in a panic, I fired my blaster, striking him in the chest.

"Don't get cocky." Mando said. "You were just lucky. Your next bounties won't be as easy."

"Do we take the body?" I asked.

"No. The beacon turns off once the target is dead. See?" He said, holding up the beacon. Earlier it was blinking and beeping as we stood outside Marrik's house, but now, it was completely silent. 

We went back to the Razor Crest and headed back to the Guild. Mando handed the boss the beacon and the boss handed me the credits.

"Welcome to the Guild." He said, but the look in his eyes seemed anything but welcoming.

"Thank you. I'd like another job if you have one."

"There's this one." He said, activating a puck. "Just have to bring a bail jumper to court."

"Sure. Thanks." I said, taking the puck.

I followed Mando back to his ship, handed him his share of credits and we headed to our next target.

We continued travelling together for a few months, until I felt more confident in handling bounties alone. During that time, I stopped using my real name and started going by the name 'Eclipse' to help keep my identity hidden. I began wearing a mask that covered the lower half of my face as well.

One day, when we were stopped at a planet on a job, I found a wrecked U-wing just collecting rust in a garbage heap. I paid 1000 credits for a few Jawas to pull it out.

"Hey, Mando." I said as he was heading back to his ship.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Thank you. For everything. But I'm going to stay here for a bit and fix up that U-wing. You can get back to being a lone wolf." I said.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He said, walking away.

"Goodbye Mando." I said, turning and heading back to the hunk of junk I just bought.

It took me a few weeks to get the U-wing functionable. Since it was so run-down, I heavily modified it. The ship when I finished with it looked more like an arrow than a U-wing. I registered the ship under the name Hidden Arrow, collected my next job, and left the system.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out my other works if you enjoyed this one and check out: https://ko-fi.com/rosethereaper for updates and such!


End file.
